


Fleeting Moments

by chai_and_coffee



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Sister Allura, Business Trips, Dating, Dream Memory, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Melinda Writes Fanfiction, Not Really?, Romance, Shallura Week, Shallura Week 2018, Slight Angst?, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes, fluff fluff fluff, keith and shiro are brothers, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: It’s late at night, and she’s quite surprised when someone clambers up onto her lap and gently pushes away the book she’s reading. A head nestles on her collarbone, and small arms are tucked against her chest as the little one folds himself into her.She puts her book away, not bothering to mark the page, and dutifully wraps her arms around the little one.“You okay?” She asks the small boy, whose face is buried into her warmth. She strokes his hair with one hand, her gaze and tone soft. She knows that the little boy isn’t one for clinging and cuddling, and for him to be seeking her out for protection is a lot.“Had a dream…about Shiro.” The muffled answer comes, and she hums in understanding.“You miss him, little lion?” She asks, pressing a soft kiss to the dark hair. A nod is all she receives, and that is all she needs. “I miss him too, you know.”(Written for Shallura Week 2018 : Prompt: dream | memory )





	Fleeting Moments

It’s late at night, and she’s quite surprised when someone clambers up onto her lap and gently pushes away the book she’s reading. A head nestles on her collarbone, and small arms are tucked against her chest as the little one folds himself into her. 

 

She puts her book away, not bothering to mark the page, and dutifully wraps her arms around the little one. 

 

“You okay?” She asks the small boy, whose face is buried into her warmth. She strokes his hair with one hand, her gaze and tone soft. She knows that the little boy isn’t one for clinging and cuddling, and for him to be seeking her out for protection is a lot. 

 

“Had a dream…about Shiro.” The muffled answer comes, and she hums in understanding. 

 

“You miss him, little lion?” She asks, pressing a soft kiss to the dark hair. A nod is all she receives, and that is all she needs. “I miss him too, you know.” 

 

“You do?” Keith looks up, face full of surprise, and Allura resists the urge to laugh softly at his expression. Her boyfriend’s little brother is absolutely adorable, and she can’t resist but press a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

“Of course I do. No matter how many times he goes on business trips, I’m going to miss him. These two weeks are going to be tough, but luckily I have you.” She smiles kindly, before a bolt of inspiration hits her and her eyes widen. 

 

“Do you want to see how I like to miss him a little bit less?” She says, and the eager nod she receives is enough for her to stand up, neatly transferring the weight of the little boy to rest on her hip. Apparently he’s still a bit clingy, seeing how he doesn’t lift his head up from her or release his hold on her shirt. She thinks he’s slightly sucking on one of her sleeves, but she doesn’t really mind. 

 

She takes him to her bedroom, and snags a small little box off the vanity. It isn’t peculiar to look at, just a simple wooden box, smooth and glossy, and all hers. She sinks down onto the bed, her little one sitting on her lap with his back pressed against her chest. 

 

“This is a very special box that Shiro gave me when we first started dating. Whenever he goes on trips, he brings back something for me, so that the next time he goes, I have something to remember him by. Now, since this trip is your first time with him gone, I’m sure he’ll bring something back for you too.” She said, her chin resting on the dark hair, her hands opening the box. 

 

The first item she pulled out was a jade necklace, small little stones, that were cool to the touch. This had been given to her after Shiro’s trip to China. 

 

“See this?” She asks the little one, allowing Keith to stroke the small stones.“It’s Jade. Jade is very important in China. But when Shiro gave me this, he said that Jade signified royalty in China, and since I was a princess, I should have this.” She says, her eyes sparkling at the fond memory. 

 

“Are you a princess?” Keith’s face is so purely incredulous that she can’t resist laughing softly. 

 

“Mmm, somewhat. Not to the rest of the world, but to your brother.” She says, giggling at how the kid took the nickname too literally. 

 

“I think you’re a princess.” The little one says matter of factly, before tapping another object in the box. 

 

The object he taps is a small little koala, full with fuzzy gray ears. 

 

“That’s from Australia. Shiro wanted to bring me an actual koala, but he couldn’t, so he brought me this instead.” Allura grins, rolling her eyes slightly at her ridiculous boyfriend’s antics. 

 

“I’ll bring you a koala, Lulu.” Keith says, and she happily accepts, internally marveling how Keith takes so much after Shiro, in both spirit and kindness. 

 

They continue sifting through the box, looking at the small wooden elephant from India that smells of sandalwood, the little bottle of Limoncello from Italy, and the small little clock from Singapore. Each one contains a memory, a story, and Keith absorbs all of it. 

 

By the time they’re done with the contents, the pain of separation from Shiro is eased slightly, making it a bit more bearable. 

 

Both agree that it would be easier to sleep if Shiro was there to hold both of them, but they make do by snagging one of Shiro’s old button up shirts. Allura wears it, the sleeves way too big for her, and doesn’t bother to do any of the buttons, and wraps her arms around her little one. Keith is content with that, and falls asleep quickly in her arms. 

 

And that’s what Shiro returns home to, his beautiful girlfriend wearing his shirt, holding onto his little brother tightly, curled up together on the bed. He notices the box out of its normal position and immediately knows that they must have missed him or have been reminiscing. 

 

The scene is so cute that it makes his heart warm, and he’s eternally grateful that he made the decision to cut his trip early and come home. He pulls out his phone and takes a picture, mentally awhing at the bonding moment between girlfriend and little brother. 

 

He neatly kicks off his shoes and changes into more comfortable clothes than the suit he was wearing. 

 

Before long, he slides into bed, gathering Allura into his arms, and by proxy, Keith. His little brother appears to be sleeping, but his girlfriend immediately stirs when she recognizes the movement. 

 

“Takashi?” She sleepily mumbles, her eyes slowly fluttering open. 

 

“Shh. It’s me.” He soothes, pressing a soft kiss to the space right between her brows. “Go back to sleep.”

 

“We missed you.” She says, and he smiles softly. 

 

“I’m gonna get Lulu a koala.” Keith adds to the conversation, the mumbling of his words a testament to his fatigue. 

 

“And I missed you two as well. Go to sleep, I’ll be here in the morning.” He reassures, and can’t help grinning as his two loved ones immediately close their eyes and snuggle closer to him. 

 

He presses soft kisses to both of their foreheads, before feeling comforted by their warm weight and drifting off himself. 

In the morning, Allura receives a bracelet, little pink stones embedded into the gold links, to add to her collection. Keith, on the other hand, gets a little lion that rests proudly on his nightstand, the first item in his collection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment: tell me what you think!
> 
> Drop a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
